


Love and Revenge

by heyyoungblood



Category: Captain America
Genre: possibly the other avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyoungblood/pseuds/heyyoungblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Green is a Shield agent and a victim of Hydra, She's been away from the field for a few months after being captured by Hydra and tortured. One day Fury gives her an assignment, it's not the kind of assignment she was expecting, for the next few months she will be assigned to help Bucky regain his memories and get him up to date on the world while Steve is busy with shield. Together they'll love and together they'll get revenge on Hydra with the help of Sam, Steve and Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth's POV

I walked down the sidewalk making my way to my apartment.

I just got a message from Fury saying he needed to talk and before I called, make sure I wasn't in public.

It was late at night actually, I seemed to be the only one out at this time, seeing a few people every now and then, my combat boots making a slight stomping noise each step I took.

I stopped outside my building grabbing my keys from my bag and then walking up to my apartment.

I walked up the flight of stairs, deciding not to take the elevator because it's sometimes broke down and I didn't have time to be stuck in an elevator.

Walking down the noisy hall heading towards the next flight of stairs that led straight to my apartment, I passed a door and inside they were blasting some cheesy boy band loud.

I sighed and made my way up to the steps to my floor.

My building may sound like crap, but it's really not. Just like any other apartment building, they have their flaws, and annoying people are one of them here. Also I forgot to mention that Steve Rogers, mainly know as Captain America, lives on the floor above mine, with his friend who never really comes outside.

I unlocked my door and walked in, closing the door behind me and taking my jacket off, tossing it on my couch. I slipped my shoes off and walked into my kitchen grabbing a bottled water from the fridge then pulling out my phone and calling Fury.

It rang a few times and he picked up "it's about damn time you call." He said into the phone.

"Sorry, I was out." I told him "so what do need to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"I have a mission for you, not a major field mission, it's more of an assignment." He explained.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "Okay, what is it?"

"You know Steve Rogers right? Well his old friend James Barnes was taken by Hydra and was turned into an assassin, known as The Winter Soldier, he was brainwashed and Steve thinks you can maybe help him remember and get him up to date on the world and it'll work out perfectly because you're right below his apartment."

I sighed and stayed quiet for a moment taking in all the information "so you want ME to take care of a Brain Washed assassin, the one that tried to kill you and help him gain his memories back?" I asked a little confused "why me?"

"Because you've had almost the same experience with Hydra, they captured you on that one mission, the one your still trying to recover from, they brain washed you Elizabeth, your still remembering things. It'll be good for Barnes to be around someone going through the same as him." He told me.

I sighed in defeat "alright. I'll do it. When does this assignment start?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow. Your going to come into shield and we'll explain it over with the two of you and you can take it from there, be here buy ten thirty, have a good night Elizabeth." He said the hung up.

"Dammit! I shouted and slammed my phone down, surprisingly my phone didn't brake.

Why did he have to mention that damn mission, they brainwashed me into thinking Shield was the bad guys and trying to get me to be an agent. I lost almost all my memories, when shield rescued me I didn't know anything about my past life, I forgot I worked for shield, and worst of all I forgot my family died. Hydra took my life away.

I took a deep breath to calm down and then took a drink of water and put the bottle back in the fridge.

I walked to my room and grabbed black leggings and an oversized t shirt and changed into it. After I was changed I grabbed my MacBook laptop and sat on my bed.

I know this James Barnes was a friend of his in Nineteen Forties, but I didn't know all his history.

I searched the name James Barnes into the Wikipedia site hoping they'd have his information.

I clicked on a link and it took me to his page. His picture showed up and I studied it for a moment.

I saw him a few days ago walking out of the building with Steve, his hair was longer now.

I read through the page learning all about him. It even had some personal family information. Like the name of his family and if he had any siblings.

I learned how exactly Hydra took him. Bucky was on a mission and he fell of a train and he died. obviously not because he alive now.

He apparently survived the fall and I'm guessing that when Hydra found him and took him.

I closed my laptop and sat it aside. I laid back on my bed. I tired it fall asleep but all I could of is, that this is going to be that hardest assignment yet. How am I supposed to help a Brain Washed person gain his memories, when I'm still recovering mine too?


	2. I Need Your Help To Take Him Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is lyrics from the song "Goner" by Twenty One Pilots. You'll see why I chose that song for the chapter once you read the chapter. :)

_< The next day>_

**Elizabeth's POV** _  
_

I woke up and looked at my clock on the table beside my bed. It read Eight Thirty in the morning.

I sighed and got out of bed. I walked over to my closet and grabbed black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Usually we'd have shield uniforms but since it's been compromised and destroyed people think shield isn't even a thing anymore, but actually were secretly and slowly rebuilding it. So we have to lay low.

After I changed I put my hair in a ponytail and put on just a little make up and then I put my shoes on and then grabbed my phone and keys. I didn't need a jacket because it was mid summer so it was pretty warm.

I walked down to my silver car and got in and made my way to shield, I was probably going to be late, it is Two hours out of the city.

_< time skip to shield. >_

Once I was in the building I made my way to the meeting room. I walked down a few halls and made a few turns and I finally made it to the room. I walked in and I seen Steve instead of Fury.

"Where's Fury?" I asked confused.

"He had something else to do." Steve said to me and sat back into his seat and crossed his arms against his chest.

I nodded and sat down across from him at the table.

"So Captain, why'd you choose me, of all people to do this?" I asked seriously.

He sighed "you know why Elizabeth, you guys could help each other, you're both recovering from something HYDRA caused. I'm away on missions all the time he could use someone to talk to him and help him, also you can get him caught up on the Twenty First Century and all the new tech, I'm not even that great with it myself yet." He explained as if he was trying to make a point.

I leaned back and sighed "Alright I'll do it." I said in defeat.

Steve smiled "thank you Elizabeth, but I should probably tell you that he gets in these... Situations where he starts getting too many memories or flashbacks all at once and they make him confused and scared and he loses control. At night he'll have nightmares and just be careful waking him up he's not in control when he wakes up." He warned me.

I nodded taking in the information "okay, but where is Bucky anyway?"

"He's at the apartment. I already told him about this, so when you get home just go up and get him. You know what apartment I live in right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm going to go ahead and leave, have a good day Steve" I told him as I stood up.

"You too Elizabeth, here's my number just in case you ever need to call me, I'll probably be away on a mission though but I'll eventually message you back." He told me and handed me the paper.

I smiled "I'll let you know if anything bad happens."

I put the paper in my pocket and left the room, on my way out the building I passed Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson, a.k.a The Black Widow and The Falcon. Natasha was one of the few agents that came and rescued me from Hydra.

I smiled and nodded towards her, as a way of saying hi. She smiled at me and I continued walking out the building.

I got in my car and drove back to the apartment building Steve and I lived in.

Two hours later I made it back to the apartment. I took the elevator up to the fourth floor. Praying that the elevator wouldn't breakdown.

A few minutes later it stopped on the fourth floor and I sighed in relief.

I walked out onto the floor and walked down the hall and stopped outside Steve's apartment. I knocked on the door "Bucky. It's me Elizabeth, the person that's going to help you." I told him.

A few seconds later he opened the door and let me in. I walked into the apartment and seen he had a bag already packed.

"You ready? I don't know if you know this but I live just right below here, it's just more convenient if you stay with me." I told him.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Okay. Let's go." I said and we walked down to my apartment and I unlocked the door.

We walked in and he looked around the apartment and I showed him his room. The spare bedroom.

He sat his bag down on the bed and then looked at me "I uhh... Thank you for wanting to help me." He told me.

I smiled slightly. "Your welcome."

I'm not going to deny that this wasn't awkward. I mean who wouldn't think this was awkward. I'm helping a man that's brainwashed and that's from the Nineteen forties, gain his memories back and I don't really know him.

"I'm going to go make some lunch if your hungry, I'll get you when it's finished." I told him and left the room.

I walked into the kitchen and started getting things out of the fridge to make pancakes, that's all I had, I made a mental note to go to the store later. I made three pancakes for Bucky and two for me, in a matter of ten minutes the pancakes were done and served at the table.

I walked to Bucky's room and knocked then walked into the room, Bucky was sitting on the bed with his head in his heads.

I walked in and he looked up at me. He looked kind of sad honestly.

"Is everything okay." I asked with slight worry in my voice.

He nodded "yeah, just a headache." He told me.

"Okay." I said unsure, I didn't believe him but I just let it go. "Well I made some pancakes if you want any, you can eat them in here if you'd like?" I told him.

He shook his head "no, It's fine. I can eat out there." He said indicating towards the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen, Bucky following after me. We sat at the table and ate our food in silence.

"You know Steve told me about you, how you're a victim of HYDRA." Bucky randomly said.

I didn't like this conversation, I knew he'd say something about it but I didn't expect it from him now. The thought of HYDRA made me uneasy, it made me panic.

I began to feel shaky "uhh yeah, they um. They captured me on a mission for Shield and I was there for two years before I was rescued, by then HYDRA had brainwashed me into thinking they were the good guys and Shield were the bad ones, they made me their agent. They tortured me, they took away my memories from before. When I found out everything that really happened, I started remembering things and I had to relive the feeling I got when my family died, I hate Hydra for what they did and they need to be taken down." I told him with a shaky voice.

He looked down at his plate for a moment then looked back up at me "I'm sorry for bringing it up, I can tell you don't like talking about it." He told me.

I smiled slightly and shook my head "no, you were going to say something about it eventually anyway. It was just a terrible experience. I guess that's why they wanted me to help you because we're kind of going through the same thing." I explained as I stood up grabbing our plates and putting them in the sink.

"Sucks a pretty girl like you had to go through that." He said and then instantly blushed slightly when noticed what he said.

I smiled slightly and blushed "well under this pretty look is a lot of pain and scars."

Which was true, I've been through a lot but don't want sympathy. we've all been through something terrible in our lives.

Bucky had a look of regret on his face "I'm going to my room." He said and walked away.

I watched as he walked into his room and slammed the door.

I sighed and sat on the couch and turned on the TV not really paying attention to what was happening in the show. I just sat there and drifted off into my thoughts.

**Bucky's POV.**

I walked into my room and slammed the door behind me. I sat in my bed put my back against the headboard.

I can't believe I mentioned HYDRA, I should have known it was touchy subject for her. It's a touchy subject for me, and then I called her pretty.

I mean there's nothing wrong with that, because she is beautiful. She probably thought I was crazy or something and to top it all off, I just met her and I already almost made her have a panic attack.

I laid down feeling mentally exhausted. Earlier this morning I had a bad flashback and attacked Steve then punched a while in his wall. Earlier when Elizabeth came in here, before that I had a terrible flashback from being the winter soldier.

I killed innocent people because they were apparently a threat to HYDRA. I remember some of them begging me not to do it but I did. With no emotion or regret. I was a weapon.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Feeling like I was about to lose control. After a while I drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep.

**Elizabeth's POV.**

It was now Ten O'Clock at night. Still wide awake reading a book in my room. I'm an insomniac, I just can't sleep no matter how much I try. I usually get maybe an hour or two of sleep.

It was quiet and peaceful. Until I heard a shouting come from Bucky's room.

"Oh no. This must be one of his night terrors. Dammit." I thought to myself.

I tossed my book to the side and quickly went to Bucky's room. I opened to door and turned on the light. Bucky was shouting and mumbling things in Russian.

I didn't know what to do, so I walked over to him and put my hands on him to steady him. Wrong move, because right as I did that and started to say something his eyes shot open and he pushed me up against the wall with his hand around my throat.

I gasped for air, I couldn't breath "Bucky...its me Elizabeth. Please..." I choked out. I thought I was going to pass out.

He looked at me then he realized what he was doing and he released his grip from his hand around my throat and I slid to the ground choking for air.

"I...I'm so sorry." He said and bent down to my level to see if I was okay.

I looked up at him with a reassuring smile. "I'm okay. I forgive you, it's just a nightmare. You didn't mean to do it." I told him trying to get him to feel better.

He shook his head "The Winter Soldier did." He said to me.

I was confused "what do you mean?" I asked him.

He looked at me "it's like I have two sides. Most of the time I'm me, Bucky Barnes, but when I get flashback, it's like the winter soldier takes over and I lose control." He explained with a saddened look.

"Then you need to fight back. Don't let that side take over. You need to take control Bucky." I told him.

Bucky nodded "thank you Elizabeth for trying to help."

I grinned "I'm not trying to help, I am helping. We will help each other."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so what do you think? Good first chapter? I don't know. Haha.


End file.
